Promessas do Coração
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Sakura sempre sonhou em viver um grande amor com sua paixão da infância, Sasuke. Entretanto, o destino fora cruel e os separou de modo irreparável. Agora, o destino volta a juntar suas vidas e o sonho retorna acompanhado de uma paixão arrebatadora.
1. Existêmcia sem você: Parte 1

**Título:** Promessas do Coração  
**Autora: **Thayaná**  
Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Sasuke & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura sempre sonhou em viver um grande amor com sua paixão da infância, Sasuke. Entretanto, o destino fora cruel e os separou de modo irreparável. Agora, o destino volta a juntar suas vidas e o sonho retorna acompanhado de uma paixão arrebatadora.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Presente para:** _Pequena Pérola._

**Nota da Autora: **Bem, essa história é um presente para minha queria amiga: Pérola, conhecida como Pequena Perola, seu Nick no site. Feliz aniversário, querida, muitos anos de vida e que você realize todos os seus sonhos, e que continuemos a ter nossas loucas conversas. Eu deveria fazer uma one-shot, mas honestamente, sou péssima para isso. Descobri que gosto de detalhar muito as coisas, então, acabei tendo a idéia dessa nova fanfic. Sim, SasuSaku, apesar de tudo, é o meu casal preferido. E resolvi me render ao Sasuke ser o novo líder do Som. Espero que todos os que chegarem a ler, apreciem, deixe suas reviews... com suas opiniões, é claro, e conforme as criticas posso mudar algumas coisas. Isso ajuda bastante. Agora, vamos à leitura!

**PROMESSAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 1 – Existência sem você: Parte 1.**

Vinte e um anos. E estava sozinha, andando lentamente. Acabara de terminar mais uma missão, exatamente no dia de seu aniversário, pois levara mais tempo do que o previsto. Havia sido chamada em Takigakure no Sato, pelo Shibuki, o líder. Tinha uma pequena probabilidade de uma epidemia de gripe por lá, e fora preciso fazer alguns antídotos, principalmente para os idosos e para as crianças. Felizmente, ninguém havia morrido antes de sua chegada.

E agora, voltando para Konoha, estava passando em frente ao País do Som. Um calafrio percorreu bem fundo a espinha de Haruno Sakura. Ele encontrava-se lá dentro. De qualquer forma, não era problema dela, não mais. Nunca foi na verdade, porque você não pode ter um envolvimento com uma pessoa, sem ela consentir. Sem ele sentir nada por você.

Passara mais de quatro anos. Longos quatro anos. Mas ela ainda sentia, ainda conseguia enxergar, sempre assistia... Como se estivesse vendo tudo por uma televisão... Ele partindo. Simplesmente partindo. Sem nenhuma palavra, apenas com um olhar, dando as costas e indo embora. Como se nada tivesse alguma importância. Precisamente como se ela nunca tivesse existido em sua vida.

_A maldita guerra havia finalmente acabado. Um sem fim de ninjas haviam sido mortos, entes queridos para Sakura. Ela perdera tanto com aquilo. Era penoso imaginar que seu primeiro sensei, aquela pessoa que apesar da distância sempre esteve por perto, havia sucumbido à morte. Hatake Kakashi estava de fato morto? Era algo tão inimaginável__. Como poderia acreditar? E contudo, não fora só ele. Sobraram tão poucos ninjas, que estar viva, ter sobrevivido, era uma faceta e tanto. _

_Seus pensamentos se dissolveram no exato momento em que ela o vira. Sasuke. Estava parado alguns metros de distância. Encontrava-se um pouco machucado, as roupas estavam rasgadas, mas não importava, afinal, ele também havia sobrevivido e nada importava, nada além disso. Por alguns instantes, que pareceram uma eternidade, mas que foram apenas poucos segundos, eles permaneceram fitando-se. Sasuke fitava-a profundamente, instigando aquelas belas esmeraldas, e como estivesse quebrando um feitiço, ele simplesmente se virou e partiu. Foi embora de Konoha, de sua vista e de seus sonhos, pois Sakura tinha certeza de que nunca mais o veria. _

_Com o coração ferido, fez o possível para manter as lágrimas dentro de si mesma. Passara por uma guerra e estava mais forte, não mais choraria por alguém que não lhe dava a mínima. Ele voltara, sim, mas apenas para concluir sua maldita vingança, nada mais. Nem mesmo um: "Olá" ou "Você está bem?" Oh, simplesmente nada disse! _

_Mesmo não o vendo mais, suas esmeraldas ainda miravam aquela paisagem, que não mais tinham sobre seu poder Uchiha Sasuke, mas ela estava impossibilitada de tomar outra atitude. Permaneceu assim até que Uzumaki Naruto aproximou-se por trás e colocou as mãos nos ombros da melhor amiga. Um calor percorreu-lhe o corpo. Apesar de tudo, Naruto era sem dúvida, um garoto lindo – tanto por fora, quanto por dentro – e ela tinha consciência do amor que ele lhe devotava. _

_Talvez, apenas talvez,__nós devêssemos ficar com quem nos amasse não com aqueles que faziam nossos pobres corações dispararem. Era algo tão imaginável, ele, Naruto ter procurado por ela, querer saber se ela estava viva ou ferida. Entretanto, não era ele por quem ansiava estar próxima naquele momento, mas... Quem ela queria apenas a olhara e partira. Sem nenhuma palavra ou afeto._

"_Você está bem, Sakura-chan?", ele perguntou baixinho._

"_Sim, eu estou bem.", respondeu no mesmo tom, virando-se para ele. "Agora eu realmente estou bem. Acho que tudo vai melhorar, para a melhor. Isso que aconteceu foi horrível, mas de alguma forma, fez com que tudo mudasse... alcançasse a liberdade." Sakura confessou, e mesmo que Naruto pensasse que ela estava falando da guerra, não era verdade, era sobre seu coração. _

"Não...", gritou uma garota em um fio de voz.

"Socorro!", pedia ajuda outra, com uma voz mais firme.

Isso foi o suficiente para tirar Sakura de seu devaneio. Parecia que garotas estavam em perigo, talvez sendo... Porém, os gritos viam de dentro do Som. E isso, não era problema dela. Não tinha nada haver com o Som, e devia apenas seguir o seu caminho e esquecer. Os habitantes de lá eram problema de Sasuke, não seu. Já que era ele que se tornara o Otokage, assim como Naruto havia lhe contado.

Mas, não era de sua natureza, simplesmente ir embora e esquecer...

Gritos incessantes fizeram com que Sakura estremecesse. Não importava que estivesse violando regras, que não tivesse sido convidada para entrar no Som. O que realmente importava era ajudar, se tornar útil para aqueles que não podiam defender a si mesmo. Ela um dia, em um passado remoto, também não fora capaz de se defender e precisou de ajuda, não é? O que teria acontecido se ninguém estivesse lá?

Estaria morta. No entanto, pelos gritos e por alguns boatos que andou ouvindo do Som, aquelas pobres garotas indefesas podiam sofrer muito mais do que uma mera morte. Elas podiam estar prestes a serem violentadas, isso é, se ainda não tivessem sido. Mas de qualquer forma, faria algo ou tentaria ajudar de alguma maneira.

Sakura correu na direção dos gritos, entrando na vila oculta do Som sem demonstrar cerimônias. Então, ela avistou homens de péssimo aspecto, realmente de dar nojo. Cercando três garotas, que deviam ter em torno dos vinte anos, ou algo bem próximo disso.

"Vocês estão apenas atrasando as coisas. Deviam vir conosco de boa vontade e a dor seria menor... na hora da diversão.", Sakura ouviu um homem grotesco ameaçá-las, a quem achou que deveria ser o líder.

As pobres garotas estavam apavoradas, mas permaneciam em silêncio, apenas deixando que as lágrimas descessem por suas faces. E o brutamonte, ria debochadamente; parecendo diverti-se muito.

Um era fácil derrotar, mas pelo que a ninja da Folha podia enxergar, havia no mínimo uns vinte homens. Não era impossível, nem seria fácil. Estaria arriscando sua própria vida, e por garotas de outra Vila.

"Você... realmente acha que vai ficar impune se nos levar... daqui?", uma das garotas, a mais nova de todas, que deveria ter seus quatorzes anos, perguntou, aproximando-se do líder do bando.

"Volte, Gina!"

"Não importa o que nos aconteça... mas quando o Otokage... descobrir, não vai deixar isso barato."

"Lindas palavras. Mas levaremos vocês e faremos o que desejarmos com seus pobres corpinhos saudáveis e esbeltos." Ele empurrou Gina, que cambaleou e acabou caindo no chão, aos pés das duas outras garotas. "Espero ter sido suficientemente claro, agora!"

Sakura que até o momento, estava observando tudo atrás de uma moita, entendeu que deveria ser rápida; antes que o desgraçado cumprisse as ameaças. Não sabia ao certo qual era a intenção dos asquerosos, mas eles não gostavam do Sasuke, isso ficou muito claro.

Quando o homem puxou os cabelos de Gina, que ainda encontrava-se sentada no chão, devido à queda, Sakura deu um salto e parou do lado do traste, segurando com força o braço dele. Não demorou muito, ele largou a garota, que se levantou apressadamente e correu para junto das companheiras.

"Oh, que sorte!", disse o homem, encarando Sakura. "Mais uma garota. E das boas!"

Ele não podia estar insinuando que... Desprezível e nojento!

Antes de salvar as garotas, teria que se esforçar para salvar a própria vida, Haruno percebeu, encarando a luxúria venenosa nos olhos do maldito. Nada seria pior do que ser violentada, ela sabia, a morte era boa demais, se fosse comparar com isso. Já tivera que cuidar de garotas que haviam tido uma sorte tão triste como essa, e na maioria dos casos, o cérebro ficava deteriorado e muitas acabavam matando-se.

Concentrou chakra na mão, e golpeio o cara em cheio no estômago, para em seguida golpeia-lo no lado esquerdo do rosto e indo direto para o tórax. Tão rápido que os golpes nem tiveram tempo para ter o seu resultado, mas no final, ele estava caindo no chão, com a cara amassada nas folhas que cresciam por ali.

"_Apesar de tudo, eu consegui conversar com o Sasuke, na verdade, falamos sobre muitas coisas. Ele realmente falou bastante, para alguém como ele, você sabe. Sasuke não fala.", Naruto confidenciou, depois de alguns minutos que a encontrara. Após ter certeza que ela encontrava-se realmente bem. _

_E aquilo foi o fim. Ele conversara com Naruto, mas e com ela? Nenhuma palavra. Não era algo justo, definitivamente. Mas... O que deveria esperar dele? Um beijo, como em seus loucos sonhos? Não, não podia. Ela queria apenas uma palavra, apenas uma e nada teve. _

_Nunca ouve um time, na verdade, não para Sasuke. Ela era apenas o estorvo, e ele e Naruto eram a "dupla". A dupla que lutavam com um inimigo em comum, ou lutavam entre si... Apenas para descobrir quem era o mais poderoso. Não existia lugar para ela. _

"Segure as malditas garotas do Som!", esbravejou estirado no chão. "E o resto de vocês pegue a maldita garota de cabelos róseos."

"Pode deixar. Essas crianças não irão escapar.", disse outro, chamando mais outros dois para ajudá-lo na captura das garotas.

"Ela é uma shinobi de Konoha!", gritou outro homem, percebendo sua bandana, enquanto esquivava dos ataques de Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, concentrando chakra nos pés e nas mãos, chutava e golpeava todos os homens que estivessem ao seu alcance, sem deixar nenhuma brecha. Mas, infelizmente, eles não eram tão fracos como o líder. Sakura recuou um pouco para a direita, enquanto cinco dos quinze homens com que lutava, tentavam encurralá-la. Ela girou na ponta dos pés, enquanto girava, passando um raspão nas pernas dos idiotas, concentrando metade de todo o seu chakra. Eles, todos os cinco, acabaram inconscientes.

No momento em que ela ia voltar-se para os outros dez homens, as garotas começaram a gritar histericamente, chamando sua atenção. Os desgraçados estavam colocando-as nos ombros, mesmo com as meninas chutando e debatendo-se.

E naquele pequeno momento, em que se encontrava distraída, um dos homens acabou atingindo-a na cabeça com um pedaço de madeira, talvez a parte de um troco de alguma das árvores. Não importa, tudo que sabia era que, fora atingida, e estava no chão a mercê daqueles ordinários.

"Agora nós a pegamos!", gritou o líder, e de repente, ela era a garota que estava no circulo daqueles homens desgraçados. A garota que era a vitima. A quem precisava ser salva, ou então, com ajuda de um pequeno milagre, acabar com todos eles.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora:** Ah, pessoal, o que acharam? Gostaram da minha nova história? Espero que sim, espero que esse pequeno capítulo tenha dado uma noção do que vem por aí. E na segunda parte, nós veremos o que aconteceu com Sasuke, como está a sua vida. Existência sem você, ou sendo, sem Sakura. Será que eles se encontram, logo assim de cara? Ele a salva? Ou é ela que se salva sozinha? Eu sei, tantas perguntas... Por favor, sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews. Elas me animam, fico empolgada e a inspiração vem como um raio, desse jeito, acabo conseguindo escrever rapidinho. Agradeço desde já!

**Nota da Beta: **Como sempre, amei. História muito instigante. Espero que logo saia mais.


	2. Existêmcia sem você: Parte 2

**Título:** Promessas do Coração  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Beta:** Daisy  
**Casal:** Sasuke & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** Sakura sempre sonhou em viver um grande amor com sua paixão da infância, Sasuke. Entretanto, o destino fora cruel e os separou de modo irreparável. Agora, o destino volta a juntar suas vidas e o sonho retorna acompanhado de uma paixão arrebatadora.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, Itachi é quase meu, preciso apenas assinar o contrato e trabalhar duro até juntar alguns milhões para conseguir comprá-lo finalmente.

**Presente para:** _Pequena Pérola._

**Nota da Autora: **Eu voltei! Desculpe a incrível demora para postar o segundo capítulo, mas eu estava com problemas emocionais. Mas ao que tudo indica, voltei de vez ao mundo dos escritores e leitores de fanfics. Espero que eu ainda tenha leitores, e prometo que o próximo capítulo sairá rapidinho. Então, espero que apreciem e não se esqueçam de deixar seus comentários.

**PROMESSAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 2 – Existência sem você: Parte 2.**

"Qual é o problema?", perguntou Suigetsu ao líder do Som. Sem receber nenhuma resposta, ele continuou: "Você está mal humorado de novo. Oh, não sabia que se importava tanto assim com a Karin. Ela querer se matar mexe tanto assim com você?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Cara, você é detestável. Poderia pelo menos, responder as perguntas que as pessoas normais como eu, faço a você."

"E desde quando, você é uma criatura normal?", retrucou Sasuke, quase perdendo a paciência. Nunca imaginara que teria que aturar Suigetsu depois de tantos anos. E que o time que foi obrigado a formar, para encontrar e matar Itachi; tomaria proporções maiores, tendo agora como responsabilidade uma Vila inteira em suas costas.

"Não! Não fale disso. Não jogue na cara que eu fui uma experiência daquele maldito, desprezível e sei lá que bolas ele jogava."

"Quem está dizendo é você.", disse simplesmente, sem querer continuar com uma conversa trivial.

"Está bom, está bom. Não se fala mais a respeito disso, então."

Dessa vez, Sasuke não respondeu, assim como era o seu costume, apenas ignorou o antigo companheiro de time. Sim, antigo, pois eles não faziam mais parte de um time, apesar de ter que agüentar Suigetsu da mesma forma que antes. Agora, ele era Otokage, e como tal, precisava pensar nas vidas daquelas pobres criaturas que viviam ao seu redor.

Era estranho, porque ele nunca pensara em ser Hokage de sua Vila natal, Konoha, mas acabara se tornando o kage de um lugar que parecia que fora esquecido por Deus. E essa, era a razão de tudo aquilo. Naquele lugar, conseguia sentir-se normal, sem um grande passado. Seu passado era um dos mais agradáveis perante aquelas pessoas, tão sofridas e desacreditadas.

Pessoas que foram usadas miseravelmente, apenas para saciar os desejos de um ninja odioso em sua ânsia pelo poder. Uma ambição que o matou. Ele matou Orochimaru, verdade, mas sabia que só fora capaz de tanto porque o _sannin _fora se destruindo aos poucos com todas as suas experiências. Não havia poder sem um corpo forte, e nenhum corpo por melhor que fosse, ficaria saudável na pele e no veneno dele. Nenhum corpo seria tão bom quanto um dia fora. Jamais alcançaria o poder supremo, como o idiota tanto desejava. Tudo que conseguira fora se transformar em um nada, só esperando a morte iminente que Sasuke teve muito prazer em lhe conceder.

Lembranças do velho mestre e do tempo que passara como seu aluno não eram muito agradáveis, mas com certeza, não eram as suas piores recordações. Era apenas mais uma no monte. Não havia arrependimento do que fizera naquele tempo. Apesar de não ser questão para se orgulhar.

Porque, naquela época, mesmo sabendo o que Orochimaru fazia com as presas – pessoas, não animais -, que capturava, nunca havia mexido um único dedo para ajudá-las. Quem sabe, livrá-las daquele destino que lhe esperavam na mão de um sádico lunático.

Contudo, para ele, nada era mais importante do que a sua preciosa vingança. Sua vista parecia que estava sendo deteriorada com uma fumaça que só conseguia enxergar, recordar a cena da qual todos os seus familiares foram assassinados e eles precisavam da morte de seu irmão para descansar em paz. Uma boa desculpa. Concordava, mas sabia que não era nada disso. Tinha consciência agora que o problema era o seu egoísmo. Sim, o mais puro e belo egoísmo. Toda dor e perda que esse sentimento lhe acarretou. Ficou sozinho, com ódio e raiva, querendo vingança. Estritamente porque fora tirado da vida que sempre conhecera. E passara a só pensar em seus próprios sentimentos, como se todas as outras pessoas não valessem nada, elas não importava. Tudo que importava era conseguir a sua justiça.

Foi doloroso perceber isso. E percebera da pior forma. Seu irmão estava morto por sua causa, e ele era a única família que havia lhe restado. Simplesmente também se fora. A perda só se fez presente ao descobrir a verdade sobre o clã Uchiha, sobre os quão bonzinhos eles eram. Mesmo não querendo, foi obrigado a reconhecer que Itachi havia feito a coisa certa. Havia entendido, porém, só reconheceu depois de ter assassinado os dois conselheiros e Danzou, que havia se tornado o sexto Hokage.

A realidade fora tão dolorosa. Não estava fazendo justiça, aquilo fora um verdadeiro assassinado. Oh, havia matado pessoas inocentes antes de matar aqueles que realmente mereciam. Então, quando tudo se tornou real, que finalmente havia cumprido com o seu dever pessoal, e Naruto, aquele que deveria ser o seu melhor amigo, aparecera na sua frente; ele apenas se deixara levar pelos sentimentos há muito tempo camuflados.

Abrira-se com Naruto, falara sinceramente de uma forma que jamais fizera, pois sabia que ele entenderia. Queria ter permanecido em Konoha, mas sabia que não era possível, pois vivera sua vida redirecionada para a vingança e quando ela fora cumprida, havia lhe restado apenas duas opções: uma delas seria morrer junto com as pessoas que matara e a outra, seria encontrar um novo rumo para sua existência.

Foi exatamente isso que ele acabou fazendo. Achou um novo rumo. Fora de Konoha. Fora da vida das poucas pessoas que ele amava. Sim, aqueles benditos laços o prenderam, até machucava um pouco. Estava querendo fazer as coisas certas dessa vez, da maneira que sempre deveria ter sido. Por causa disso, conversara por um longo tempo com Naruto, confessando-lhe tudo. E logo depois que o amigo precisara ir embora, ajudar algumas pessoas, ele fora atrás da Sakura. Porque ele precisava daquilo, precisava falar com ela, explicar tudo. Porém, no momento em que ele a vira, mirará o seu olhar, suas forças foram perdidas. O que exatamente ele poderia lhe dizer? Não sabia, não podia. Porque não teria forças para receber um: "Eu te disse que a vingança não traria felicidade para você, e nem para mim."

Isso simplificava bem as coisas. Ele não teria forças, na verdade, para ser rejeitado por ela. Porque Sakura controlava uma parte significativa de seu coração. Uma parte que ele precisava proteger. Então, ele apenas se virara de costas para ela e partira. Para longe da garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, para onde seu coração estaria protegido de toda a mágoa que um encontro com ela poderia acarretar.

De alguma forma, logo após ir embora de Konoha, ele voltara para o Som, e percebera a precária situação de todo aquele povo. Eram humanos que haviam sido experiências de um monstro como Orochimaru. Elas se achavam menos humanas, com algumas habilidades anormais que as tornava diferentes perante a sociedade. Porém, o maior problema era o que elas próprias pensavam de si mesmas, não o que o resto diria. Ninguém ali escolhera aquele destino, mas a escolha de voltar para casa era impensável, os que tinham para onde voltar, é claro. Pois muitos deles haviam tido toda sua Vila destruída por aquele verme presunçoso.

Não demorou muito, e Sasuke tomara a sua decisão: iria se tornar o novo líder do Som. Assim ele estaria dando um novo rumo para sua vida, ajudaria todas aquelas pobres criaturas, a quem ele não havia feito nada no passado por causa da sua cegueira pela vingança.

Era um bom plano, de fato, mas ele não contava com todas as dificuldades que se apresentaram em seu caminho. Na maioria, os habitantes do Som eram boas pessoas desafortunadas que queriam apenas uma chance de continuar a vida sem maiores sofrimentos, mas existia sempre a minoria, aquela que causava problemas. Bem, alguns dos homens não acreditavam que só deveriam viver. Não, gostavam e ansiavam pela boa e velha vingança. Como Orochimaru estava morto, chegaram à conclusão que deveriam se vingar de Sasuke, sendo ele o sucessor e aprendiz do velhote sádico.

Diferente dele, esses homens, não se focava apenas no homem que desejavam matar. Não, eles não se importavam de matar, torturar ou machucar os que estavam no caminho. O que deixava todo o povo pacífico do Som a mercê de um pequeno bando de homens com habilidades incomuns. Poderia parecer que eles tinham habilidades banais, mas não, eram letais.

E o pior, era que eles não estavam mostrando a cara, e sim, contratando homens para fazer o trabalho sujo, apenas como forma de distração e aviso.

"Você está pensando na Karin? Pelo que eu falei?" Suigetsu continuava instigando o antigo companheiro de time a conversar, mesmo que aquilo não fosse muito aconselhável. Ainda mais se tratando do assunto 'Karin'. Não depois do que Sasuke havia passado nos últimos meses por causa dela.

É óbvio que Sasuke não caiu na armadilha do _amigo_ e permaneceu em silêncio. Não entraria na dele. Suigetsu sabia muito bem que Karin tornara-se um encosto na sua vida, algo que ele não podia fazer nada por hora. Não enquanto a criança ainda estivesse no ventre da desalmada.

Aos vinte anos, Sasuke, se considerava um homem como qualquer outro, com suas necessidades mais básicas. As quais ter relações sexuais estava enquadrado no conceito. Ele dormira com algumas garotas, na verdade, com várias. Tratava-se de apenas sexo, de ter e trocar prazeres mútuos. Até aí, tudo bem. Não havia cobranças e nada que pudesse fazer com que se preocupasse. Isso é, até que no ano anterior ele descobrira que Karin estava grávida.

Primeiramente foi um choque, porque ele sempre tomava cuidado em não ejacular dentro de nenhuma mulher, evitando assim que uma vida que não era esperada se formasse. Entretanto, a criança havia sido concebida em uma madrugada em que ele estava cansado, após ter passado três dias sem pregar os olhos. Queria apenas dormi, e estava fazendo isso, até que Karin havia entrado em seu quarto, despedido as roupas de ambos, massageado seu membro até que despertasse e ficasse no ponto para que ela pudesse colocá-lo dentro de si mesma... Bem, ele só despertara quando seu sêmen já havia sido derramado dentro dela.

Tarde demais para impedir o acontecimento, e para a sua infelicidade, ela ficara grávida dele. Não que ele não quisesse ser pai, mas não com ela, pois sabia que Karin não seria uma boa mãe. Não seria amorosa, não era a mulher que teria escolhido para ser a mãe de seus filhos.

E piorando toda a situação, ela tentara cometer o aborto. Aquilo fora o fim da picada para ele. Porque, apesar de ainda ser um feto, aquela coisinha era o seu único parente sanguíneo no mundo. Além de tudo, ele já o amava. Não se importava que a mãe não o quisesse, ele o queria.

"_Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?", ele perguntara para Karin, quando a encontrara tomando uma poção de ervas para tirar a criança de seu ventre._

"_Algo que eu deveria ter feito antes.", ela respondera nervosa._

_Por sorte ou azar, ela não conseguira ingerir muito das ervas, pois no momento em que estava tomando aquela beberagem fedorenta, Sasuke arrombara a porta do quarto, fazendo com que ela se assustasse e derramasse a maior parte da bebida. _

"_Você vai vomitar isso, agora!"_

"_Não!"_

"_Vai, sim!", então ele a pegara pelos cabelos em direção do banheiro. _

Por causa dessa criança, ele deixava que Karin transformasse sua vida em um verdadeiro inferno. O que ele podia fazer, afinal? Tinha que ficar perto dela, vigiando-a, para que não cometesse outra loucura. A desvairada tentara até mesmo se matar, afirmando que ele não merecia que a criança nascesse e que um ser Uchiha, era um ser amaldiçoado que deveria queimar nas chamas do submundo.

Ela não merecia ser mãe. Por causa de muitas coisas que acontecera nos últimos meses, Sasuke tinha medo que ela matasse a criança após o seu nascimento.

"Acho que estou extrapolando aqui, mas você não me dá ouvidos mesmo, não é?" Sasuke voltou a ouvir a voz de Suigetsu. "Olha, eu parei. Mas você acha que ela vai voltar a razão quando o bebê nascer?"

"Duvido muito. Sua sanidade está perfeita."

"Não depois de tudo que ela fez..."

"O problema é comigo, para me atingir, nada mais.", afirmou Sasuke, esperando que Suigetsu entendesse que ele não queria papo, ainda mais sobre aquele assunto especifico.

Um problemão, na verdade era um alivio saber que faltava apenas duas semanas de gestação. Logo ele se livraria da víbora que estava carregando no ventre o seu filho. Um filho que era esperado por ele, isso era o que realmente importava.

"Eles estão ali na frente." Juugo informou, fazendo com que Sasuke deixasse seus devaneios estúpidos de lado. "Parece que cercaram três garotas do Som e outra mulher de fora. O que pode ser um problema."

"Alguém de fora." Suigetsu pensou alto.

"Pode ser um problema." Juugo deu sua opinião.

"Talvez. Mas isso não importa agora. É melhor nos apressarmos, antes que eles fujam e façam mal as garotas." Sasuke disse, após um pequeno instante de reflexão.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Prontinho, gente! Ah, capítulo finalizado e revisado. Obrigada pela ajuda, Daisy. Espero que tenham apreciado ele, pois é o ponto de vista do Sasuke. Confesso que esse e o primeiro capítulo deveriam ter sido um só, mas como não deu para terminar a tempo, acabei dividindo. Bem, os próximos capítulos serão maiores. Por favor, tenham calma ao fato de Karin estar grávida, acredite em mim, ela não irá se dá bem nessa. E por favor, deixem reviews. Elas me ajudam muito a ter inspiração para escrever mais. Obrigada por tudo!

**Resposta das Reviews: **

**Pequena Perola: **_Olá, nee-chan! Eu fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que você gostou do primeiro capítulo, afinal é um presente para você. Pobre Sasuke, será que ele ainda merece um soco? Você descobriu seus motivos, não é? Bem, acho que ela promete, sim, grandes emoções. Sobre se a Sakura se salva, apenas no próximo capítulo. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**India: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Eu também adoro uma ação, acho que temos gostos parecidos. Não é que eu goste de fazê-la sofrer, mas é que as idéias para uma boa história sempre tem que ter aquele drama, não é? Ah, o par dela é o Sasuke, mas não sei até onde isso pode ser viável. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Brouillard: **_Olá, Dora! Ah, sim, história nova a qual estou voltando com tudo. Tenho mil planos para ela. Espero que você continue achando ela maravilhosa. Apesar de tudo. Aqui a Sakura é uma mulher forte e independente, mas sem deixar de lado suas características, apenas está mais madura. O encontro de Sasuke e Sakura promete. Eles vão ter que enfrentar os medos que esse encontro acarreta. Recebeu minha mensagem? Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Monique: **_Olá! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da história e da forma que eu escrevo. Eu também acho que ela deveria se salvar e não ser salva pelo Sasuke, mas isso é assunto do terceiro capítulo, não posso ficar falando muito para não perder a graça. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Thami-Uchiha: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou. Ah, eu adoro um suspense, não consigo evitar. Eu acabei demorando demais, mas prometo que isso não vai se repetir. Espero que continue acompanhando. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Darema: **_Olá! Ah, que bom que está gostando. Eu estou pegando o jeito das cenas de ação. Daqui a pouco, ninguém me faz parar. Só brincadeirinha, minha praia é mesmo o romance. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Olá! Que bom que você gostou, Carol. Eu demorei, mas não desisti. Espero mesmo que a Pérola goste. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Queline: **_Olá! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Espero que continue gostando. Desculpa o atraso na atualização. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Flavia McCartney: **_Olá! Ah, sim, ele é realmente lindo. Você sabe que eu o adoro, um dia ele se torna o sofredor das minhas histórias... ops, quero dizer, protagonista. Fico contente que você tenha gostado da história. Desculpe pela demora em atualizar. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Fefê-chan: **_Olá! Que bom que achou isso. Espero que continue com a mesma opinião. Muito obrigada pela sua review. Beijos!_

**Yasashiino Yume: **Olá, Rafa! Eu fico feliz em saber que você gostou da história. Porém, Sakura não terá nada de indefesa, acho que só mesmo o coração. Apesar de eu também gostar do estilo mocinha indefesa. Mas cada enredo, é uma coisa diferente, não é? Espero que goste da parte do Sasuke. No próximo temos o encontro. Obrigada por ter persistido e conseguido enviar a sua review, significa muito para mim. Beijos!


End file.
